


Forever

by Cx_lonely_demon_cx



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Angst, Feminization, Fluff, Idk im new, Insecure Inojin, M/M, Swearing, i guess, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cx_lonely_demon_cx/pseuds/Cx_lonely_demon_cx
Summary: Inojin feels that Shikadai isn't paying attention to him and would rather be with Boruto. Lets see what happens.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> HAII this is also on my wattpad, but felt that I should post this on ao3 too, also my first post on ao3 so yeah! sorry if its crappy, I appreciate constructive criticism, so yeah.
> 
> -lonely demon :]

"Come on, Shikadai," I whined again, I really wanted him to accompany me to the movies. He has been distancing himself from me and we haven't gone on a date in few weeks or so.

He groaned, "For the last fucking time Inojin I said no. I do not want to go with you, I already made plans with Boruto."

I felt my eyes tear up, "Boruto? Boruto!? You made plans with Boruto and not me?! I'm your boyfriend, am I not?" I was choking back sobs at this point, tears streaming down my cheeks. He never says anything, he only stared at me, and that's all the proof I needed. I scoffed and yelled, "Fine I'll leave you alone since it's so 'troublesome' to hang out with me!" I turned around and ran away.

I could hear him calling after me but I just kept running. I ran through the forest to our clearing. The clearing where Shikadai would watch the clouds and I would watch him while drawing in my sketchpad, and the clearing where I first asked shikadai to be my boyfriend and he agreed.

When I got there I sat in the middle, hugging my knees to my chest, and crying my eyes out. I wanted him to come find me and tell me he loves me and that he would never leave me. But that never happens and it made me cry more. I wanted him to hold me.

I stood up and screamed. I still had tears streaming down my cheeks. "Am I not good enough!? Am I too clingy? Am I that troublesome? Do I annoy you too much? I'm sorry I'm not perfect. I'm sorry I'm not what you want. I'm sorry I love you too much. Maybe it's for the best, he can find someone he truly loves and wants. I just want you to be happy, so be it if it's not me." I said dropping to my knees, I held my head in my hands while sobs racked my body. I know he can't hear me but I just needed to say that.

My chest hurts and my breathing is shallow. "Shikadai... I'm sorry for wasting your time..." I stood up after what seemed like hours and headed home. I wiped my eyes and made myself presentable. When I got home I decided I should go out and get my mind off things. I called Sarada and Chou-Chou to ask if they wanted to go to the club with me and that I'll explain everything to them.

I put on some relatively slutty clothes, but not too slutty. I wore a black crop-top mesh shirt with a black leather jacket and some short shorts. I put my long hair into a pony tail with a strand covering my eye, much like my mothers. I headed down stairs and told mom and dad that I was heading out with the girls. They told me to be safe and stuff. I grabbed my keys and headed to Sarada and Chou-Chou's houses to pick them up.

I picked them up and went to the club. Sarada was wearing a dark pink crop-top with white short shorts, while Chou-Chou was wearing a tan and orange crop-top with black short shorts. When we got to the club we got in with the help of our sexiness and fake ID's.

We immediately headed to the bar to take shots. I can hold my alcohol well. After a few shots and an explanation of what happened today, we headed to the dance floor and started dancing sexually to the music. Three guys came up to us and asked us to dance.

"You know I'm a guy!" I shouted over the music so he could hear.

"It doesn't matter to me!"

I shrugged and started to grind against him. I put my arms around his neck while he placed his hands on my hips. I looked up at him and bit my lip. He was okay looking, not really my type but he's a great dancer. He blew on my ear but I felt repulsed. I just ignored it and continued to dance on him.

After about ten minutes of grinding, I felt my arm being yanked away from the dude, I opened my eyes to see what was going on and saw Shikadai punching the guy I was dancing on. The guy flew to the ground and I was being pulled away by Shikadai. Once we got out of the club I yanked my hand back from his grip and stepped back.

"Why did you do that? I was having fun. And shouldn't you be with Boruto?" I spat. He flinched at my tone of voice but regained himself and narrowed his eyes.

"Why did I do that?! Oh, I did that to get my boyfriend off of some stranger that was dry humping him!" He shouted. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Oh, I'm your boyfriend?! Well, you should've been acting like it! You should've taken me out on dates and held my hand and comfort me! But no, you were with your friends, you haven't taken me on a date in weeks! You rarely even hold my hand in public anymore!" I shouted rage blinding me. He looked guilty, yeah he should be. "If you didn't love me anymore then you should've just told me. I would've changed for you, and I still will. If you wanted me to leave you alone I would've. I would do anything for you." I said getting quieter towards the end.

"Follow me." He demanded.

"And what makes you think I will," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Just do it." I huffed and started following him.

He led me through the forest and to our clearing. He stopped and moved to the side. I gasped at what I saw. There was a blanket in the middle with a picnic basket full of food, I presume, to the side of it. Candles were lit all over the clearing. He started walking towards the blanket and picked something up from it. he moved back to me and handed the thing to me. It was a little black velvet box with a small red bow on it.

"Go on, open it."

I opened the box and gasped at it. It was a golden ring with a small but flashy diamond on it. I started tearing up and looked up at Shikadai. He looked sad and regretful. Was he regretful to get me this? It would be understandable.

"This isn't a marriage proposal, but it is a promise. I was gonna ask you if you would promise to stay with me until we can get married. I wasn't going on dates with you because I was working to try and afford this ring. I was with Boruto so we could plan this out. I wasn't holding your hand because my hand was so rough and cold, I didn't want you to suspect anything. I would never stop loving you, you are perfect. I love how you're so feminine but can stand up for yourself and take anyone down.

"I love how you want attention and how you would always try to stay by me. I love your curves to hold onto. I love your long beautiful hair, I love running my fingers through it. I love how you're so graceful, and boy do I love the way your body moves." I blushed at that last statement, "And most of all I love you because you are you. I wouldn't want you to change a single thing. I love you, Inojin Yamanaka, and in the future, I would love for you to be Inojin Nara or Inojin Yamanaka-Nara."

I was crying by the end of his speech. I felt horrible for everything I've done.

"You probably don't want me to be with you anymore. I see the regret in your eyes." I choked out crying. He took a step closer and placed his hand on my cheek, I immediately leaned into his touch. And he interlocked our fingers with my free hand. A few tears escaped his eyes.

"I love you, Inojin Yamanaka. I do not regret buying you this ring, I regret making you feel like crap and not giving you all the love and attention you need and deserve. You have no clue how jealous and sad I was to see you dancing with that guy. The way he looked at you made me want to kill him. I want you to promise me that you would love me forever and never dance on anyone like that ever again unless it's me." I nodded my head, my tears still flowing but instead of sad tears their happy tears.

"Yes Shikadai Nara, I promise to love you forever. And yes, I promise to never ever dance on anyone like that besides you." I chuckled a bit at the end. I leaned in and kissed his soft lips.

He pulled away and took the box from my hand, took the ring out and slid it onto my finger. I smiled at him and kissed him.

"I love you, Inojin."

"And I love you, Shikadai."


End file.
